The present invention relates to an automotive vehicle braking device and, more particularly, to such a device comprising a hydraulic master cylinder having at least one piston for pressurization of the wheel cylinders connected thereto with hydraulic pressure and further having a vacuum brake force booster inserted between the brake pedal and the hydraulic piston.
In automotive vehicle braking devices of this type (See U.S. application, Ser. No. 009,012 filed Jan. 28, 1987 as a continuation of U.S. application Ser. No. 609,573 filed May 11, 1984; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,153), the vaccum brake force booster and the master cylinder form separate components which, though they may be arranged within the engine compartment of an automotive vehicle in close vicinity to each other, occupy a relatively large space. Moreover, the vacuum brake force booster and the master cylinder must be mounted separately.